<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прорвемся, братишки by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404432">Прорвемся, братишки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они защищали родину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прорвемся, братишки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2017г на <a href="https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm">Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж</a>.<br/>День 10, тема: Военное</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джабиим.<br/>Они уже ненавидели эту планету. Скольким их братьям она стала могилой? Сколько ещё заберут себе эти топкие болота?<br/>Ракета, их десятник, только сплевывал в ответ на вопросы.<br/>— Терпим, ребятки.<br/>И они терпели. Терпели — и перемалывали в труху местных партизан и дроидов, технику и разумных.<br/>Хотя не реже перемалывали их.</p><p>Вот и сейчас их десятку оттесняли в топи. Местные лучше знали болота, на их стороне — вся их жизнь на этой планете. Но и им, клонам, никак нельзя отступать.<br/>Да — они пришли сюда завоевателями. Но они тоже воевали за свою родину. Не за Камино, нет, и не за далекий Мандалор либо Республику, чей символ оттиснут у них на доспехах.<br/>Они воевали за свою Галактику и за мир в ней.<br/>Так что...<br/>— Прорвемся, братишки, — хмыкнул Ракета, оглядывая товарищей. — Они ещё узнают, что по чём.<br/>И они прорывались.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>